


Air Bullets

by FaustGirl



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	1. Chapter 1

Every second that passed the wish of not having gone to Seattle became stronger.  
The D.U.P controlled the area and had mounted controls everywhere.  
Nisha watched the guards coming and going and tried to think of some way to escape.  
She cursed under her breath, hitting the ground.  
She had the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
She only went to the city to spend a week with some friends who would go to study in France and wanted to be with them until then but that was what she told everyone since she actually left to avoid seeing Reggie. All her attempts to approach him had been in vain and they argued so much that sometimes they spent days without talking to each other.

"Fuck, why would I have left Salmon Bay ...".

She had spent the last days there locked up and they had taken away her things and she knew that her phone was probably ringing like crazy.  
The sound of the alarms brought her out of her thoughts.  
Nisha didn't know what was happening but if everyone was alert it was because of some conduit in the area.  
From the place where she was locked up she couldn't see clearly what was happening but it seemed like a battle.  
Shots filled the air and at some point she could see huge amounts of smoke heading towards something but she did not know what it was.  
The girl tried to stay as snug as she could in one of the corners when she heard a big exoplosion followed by more gunshots and shouting.  
Everything seemed calm when the door of the cell opened and all its occupants left full of happiness.  
She walked slowly to the yellow mesh and left the cubicle where she was locked.  
Her appearance was not the best, but she tried to remake her braid as best she could and tied her blue bandana again, leaving the bow in sight as if it were a headband.  
She took off her denim jacket and placed her sweater and shirt more comfortably and then the jacket again.  
Both garments looked huge on her since his friend Delsin had given them to her.  
After checking that everything was in order she looked for her things.

Only a few minutes had passed when she found them in a bag and took them as fast as she could.  
In her mind now there was only the thought of returning home, with the Akomish.  
She knew that everyone would be very worried about her, especially Betty who considered her as her granddaughter.  
Nisha tried to leave the place in a hurry but stopped short at the sound of a familiar voice.  
She crept up to the fountain of the aound and was petrified.

"Delsin?".

The young Akomish hung up the phone and turned to her.  
His face showed an expression similar to hers and he took a few steps forward.  
Non of them believed what they were seeing until Nisha hugged him.  
Delsin had made sure that all the soldiers were unconscious but neither of them realized who was approaching until he fired. They tried to do the impossible to avoid the shot and when they thought it would hurt them it didn't. The young Akomish opened his eyes and saw that behind the girl was a wall of air that seemed strong enough to stop bullets. He parted slightly from her and saw that she was unconscious. Using his powers he ended the soldier and focused on her. 

"Oh shit, Nish!".

He tried to bring her back to consciousness several times.  
He supported the girl in his lap and waited a few minutes until she finally opened her eyes.

"What the hell, now I can create air walls?".

"You are a conduit too?".

The girl sat up violently and turned to look at him.

"I thought to tell all of you when I returned home but I see that it will no longer be necessary".

Inside both were somewhat scared since they did not know how the other would react to their new powers.  
He didn't want her to consider him as well as his brother as something that had to be cured but now both of them were in the same side of the coin and he knew she was thinking the same.  
He stood up and held out his hand to help her up.  
She squeezed it hard and to his surprise she gave him the most powerful hug he had ever experienced.

"I can not believe it, it's amazing, you have smoke powers".

"How did you create that wall of air between us and the enemy?".

"I'm not sure how it happened...".

"Well do not worry, we'll find out".

Her blue-green eyes shone brightly with emotion and Delsin smiled.

"I'm glad you took it so well and to see you're better".

The two laughed merrily but the ringing tone of Nisha's phone interrupted them.  
She took out the now screen shattered device from her pocket and checked that it worked properly before picking up.

"Yes?".

Delsin walked away a few meters to let her speak in private.  
He was still thinking about what happened moments before and he didn't understand why she was a conduit too maybe that was the reason why she left.  
When she had finished she went to look for him.

"Betty called me and I'm happy now that she knows I'm fine and she is too".

Delsin didn't want her to know the truth about what had happened but he was going to tell her everything.

"Well Del, what is the plan?".

"Reggie sent me the location of more core relays to destroy, I think destroying them increases my powers and I can get you one of them if you like too".

"It sounds cool but...".

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Reggie is with you?".

"He came with me from Salmon Bay, Augustine went to the reserve and now we are looking for her so that we can cure them".

"Betty and the rest are fine?".

"The cement of that harpy affected several of them".

"Then let's go and find her as soon as possible, I will accompany you and I will do what I can to help".

"It is dangerous".

"And now you're starting to sound like your brother, I'll be fine".

She gave him a small pat on the shoulder and went to find their next target.


	2. Chapter 2

Many streets were completely deserted which in some way did not give them a total sense of security.  
At any time the D.U.P could cut them off.  
Nisha had been silent for a long time which made Delsin worry.

"You're good?".

"Just a little nervous, you know it's not easy for me to see your brother".

"He doesn't know you're with me, you could try to go home and you won't see him".

"I don't intend to let you face Augustine alone, I also prefer to have to put up with Reggie by getting angry all the time instead of watching the Akomish suffer".

She wrapped her hand around his and rested her forehead against his shoulder.  
She breathed hard before separating.  
He smiled and ruffled her hair a bit before running away.

"Let's go!".

After brushing her hair away from her face, she ran behind trying to reach him.  
Her lungs burned from the effort but she tried to go faster at the end of the alley they had entered.  
She had almost reached the young Akomish when a strong gust of air lifted her.  
Delsin came out of the alley and looked back surprised not to see her.

"Nish?".

"Delsin!".

He followed the girl's voice and saw her holding on to a metal fence with all her might.  
Without losing a second he reached her, holding her so that she did not stray from his reach.

"I thought I had already managed to control it..." .

The girl's eyes were full of fear.  
Given this situation Delsin tried to do everything possible to calm her down.

"Try to breathe deeply, maybe that will stop it".

Holding her tightly by her wrists, he kept telling her that everything was going to be fine and that she didn't have to worry.  
Slowly Nisha's body began to descend until it touched the ground.  
She grabbed Delsin as hard as her strength allowed her trembling with fear.  
The other conduit whispered reassuring words in her ear and dried her tears.

"Everything's fine, Nisha, you're safe".

"How are you so sure?".

"Being next to me nothing bad will happen to you, come on, we'll look for a place where you can get some practice",

"Thank you Del".

She smiled and gave him peck on the lips. She was not afraid to show such open signs of affection but on certain occasions they had caused misunderstandings but she knew Delsin didn't mind since they had always done it.  
She separated from Delsin but noticed that her body was becoming light again and the young man grabbed her.  
They both laughed as they descended from the roof of the building and continued on their way.

They spent some time looking for a place where Nisha could practice until the half Akomish pointed something.  
They entered an area under construction that seemed abandoned.

"This seems like the perfect place, what do you think?".

"If it's about destroying, it's perfect I will try to get better control of them".

"Well, then I'll leave you here while I'm going to find the rest of the core relays".

"Be careful".

"It incredible that you don't know me Nish, I always have it".

"Let me doubt it."

She giggled.  
Delsin tied the end of a rope around Nisha's waist and the other to a column in case she flew back out of control again.

"When I'm finished, I'll come and get you".

"Great, now go, I need to concentrate".

She gave him a loving push and smiled.  
The young conduit nodded and flew away leaving her completely alone.

 

She untied the rope from the column and sat on the ground trying to catch her breath.  
It could not be said that she had mastered it perfectly but she had made progress and could already stay on the floor.  
She didn't knew when Delsin would return but she tried to rest as much as she could until a few steps on the gravel made her open her eyes.

"How it's going?".

"The building is not in ruins, so I think it's pretty good".

She got up and pointed to the brunette, a column that was full of small holes that looked like bullets.  
On closer inspection, he saw nothing strange until he turned to the other side.  
The whole back was completely destroyed as if it had been hit by an explosion.

"Oh man, what happened, show me how you do it".

"Sure, stand where you can see both sides and give me a signal".

Del's face lit up and he ran to find a good place to see it.  
When he was completely safe, he raised his hand in the air and waited for Nisha to do it.  
The girl stretched her arm forward and took a deep breath to concentrate.  
The air around her began to move strangely as small spheres the size of a bullet swirled around her fingers.  
With a slight movement of the wrist the projectiles went to the column creating more holes in its surface.  
At first it seemed as if nothing was going to happen until there were creaks and the already shattered side of the column exploded, revealing its skeleton of metal bars.  
Delsin waited to hear some impressive sound, but only the concrete pieces falling to the floor reached his ears.

"I thought I would hear an explosion or something".

"Me too but what are we going to do, it's air after all, not a gun".

"It looks like a compressed air gun, Reggie is going to shit himself when he sees it".

"Who knows, maybe yes, maybe not".

The half Akomish picked up her things and put on her jacket.  
She sighed lightly and with a slow step she left the zone in construction to go back into the city followed by Delsin.

They received a call from Reggie with the location of the central communications network.  
It was on top of the Space Needle.  
Nisha could not stop laughing when she saw how delighted Delsin was by the news.

"I've never seen anyone so eager to go up there".

"It was one of the reasons I wanted to come".

"Well, let's not waste time then...".

They made their way to the tower over the area and landed in the square that was at its base.  
It was surrounded by numerous containers and boxes.

"We must find a way to go up though I don't think...hey!".

The girl watched as the brunette approached the wooden fence behind them to paint a graffiti.  
She shook her head and smiled.  
The girl sat on a bench and watched patiently until he had finished.

"What do you think of the graffiti?".

Shee scanned it and saw and old man who used a lawnmower that would probably pass over the heads of three soldiers of the D.U.P.

"It's cool".

"You always say that".

"Because it's the truth".

Nisha stuck out her tongue and he gave her a smack on the shoulder.

"Come on, the sooner we climb to the top the better".

They approached a ladder that was on the side and began the ascent.  
Along the way Nisha heard Delsin talk to Reggie but she did not dare to say anything even when Betty called.  
She was surprised to learn that her friend had obtained his powers because of another conduit and that he could only obtain his powers from someone else who had them naturally, a Prime Conduit.  
The way was a bit difficult and following Delsin for her was not an easy task.  
The strong gusts of wind almost made her fall several times but with some concentration she managed to regain the balance using the air that surrounded her.  
She made the mistake of looking down a couple of times and panic gripped her when they reached one of the platforms.

"Hey, why don't you follow ahead and I'll stay here, I don't think I can go up any more...".

"Don't tell me that, you have to come up with me".

"I can't...no...".

She sat on the floor and pressed her knees to her chest before wrapping them around with her arms.  
The younger Rowe crouched in front of her and tried to cheer her up as best he could trying to ger her to continue with him.

"Captain Comet was not afraid of heights if I remember correctly...".

He smiled warmly making the girl laugh.

"When I was twelve, now it's not the same anymore".

"And if I bribe you?".

Nisha looked at him mischievously and smiled.

"And what kind of bribery are we talking about?".

The Akomish thought for a few moments and snapped his fingers.

"I'll let you take my vest and I'll invite you to breakfast for a week".

"The two a whole week?".

Delsin nodded, waiting for some response from her.  
The girl thought for a long time until she laughed and got up from the floor.  
She held out her hand to Delsin and they shook hands to seal the deal.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Rowe, but this will be the only time I will get bribed".

"The pleasure is mine Captain Comet and I know that it will be the only one, I have never achieved it until now".

"You've got it because I'm kind of scared, otherwise it would have been impossible".

They gave each other a little hug and when everything was fine, they continued climbing.  
They reached a point where there was only one ventilation duct and clearly only Delsin could pass through it.

"Don't worry Del, go ahead, I'll find another way up".

"Ok, I'll see you up".

She saw him disappear through the conduit and she oberved her surroundings.  
After much thinking she came to the conclusion that the only way she had would be climbing so she went up using her powers and with all her strength she grabbed the cables that covered the wall and began to climb.  
She met with Delsin shortly after on the observation deck but they soon had to fight against the D.U.P.  
The smoke and shots filled the air uncontrollably.  
The half Akomish tried to fight with her friend but the nerves prevented her from aiming at her target and she decided to protect herself behind one of the metal screens of the D.U.P.  
When it was over Delsin went to look for her and they continued to the top where the girl again had to climb.  
The situation when she arrived at the top was not better than before.  
They had to fight with what looked like a small army.  
Among its members was one who possessed concrete powers and managed to catch one of Nisha's legs to the metallic floor.  
She screamed and in an effort to try to get loose she quickly moved one of her arms resulting in a not very well known current of air that cuted some metal bars as if they were butter.  
She tried to do it again but she couldn't.  
In the end she managed to get rid of the concrete and finished with the rest of the soldiers.

"How much do you bet that this is what it keeps all this together?".

They approached an anchor that was on one of the sides.  
They watched it closely and Nisha took ten dollars from her pocket.

"I bet ten".

"Okay, let's see what it does".

Delsin began to hit with his powers the anchor but it didn't yield ".

"Yeah, I do not think this is gonna cut it".

"Try something else, maybe it will work".

They looked for another way to break it until he saw a core relay.  
He destroyed it and felt how his powers increased.

"Oh, this is going to be epic!".

He approached the anchor again and gestured for Nisha to move away at a safe distance.  
When she gave the ok she watched as he jumped upwards, divided into three luminous fragments, recovered his shape and fell at full speed causing an explosion that destroyed the anchor and dropped the structure surrounding the Space Needle.  
Delsin informed his brother about it and he tried to take it more calmly to expel the D.UP. of Seattle since they continued to control the majority of the area.

"You know what they say:" The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single kick-ass tag.".

That comment made the girl laugh but she tried to restrain it since she knew that he was still talking to his brother.

"Who says that?".

"The Chinese ... people".

He drew a few sketches in his notebook while Nisha looked above his shoulder and pointed to the one she liked the most.  
She placed her finger on the two birds that had a star in the middle.  
The Akomish drew it on the flag of the D.U.P.

"Hey Reg, you see it from down there?".

"Ha, are you kidding? People in Portland can see it".

"I just wanna let the DUPs know I'm here, man".

Delsin cut off communication with his brother and descended with Nisha from the Space Needle.

"Reggie is right Delsin, let's take it easy and go slowly".

"I know but I want to finish with Augustine as soon as possible".

"Me too but if we go crazy we will not get anything".

They sat on a bench and Nisha rummaged through the pockets of her jacket until she found her wallet.

"Take the ten dollars and if you wait for me I'll go for something to eat, I'm starving and I couldn't eat anything today".

"It's okay, go, I'll be waiting for you here and thanks for the ten dollars".

The conduit winked at her and watched as she went to look for a store.


End file.
